Conan (Earth-616)/Expanded History
__TOC__ Origin and youth Conan was born on a battlefield, as his father Corin and his tribesmen repelled a horde of Vanaheim raiders. Their clan claimed an area in the northwest of Cimmeria. His paternal grandfather was a member of a southern tribe who fled his people due to a blood feud, and joined the people of the north after long wanderings, where he raised sons then grandsons. His other grandfather, Corum, was a warrior of his tribe, and fought the Raven Picts alongside Jongalt and the outlander Garrad. Like all boys of Cimmeria, he was trained as a warrior from birth, but Conan possess both skills at arms and strength way over the hardiest of his race. Drogin taught Conan to hunt, to wield axe and blade and many other things, but also told him tales of his youth, of his raids into the Hyborian kingdoms and of the wonders outside of Cimmeria. Conan was proud of him, for despite being too old for war, he was respected and feared by all others. When Conan was in his twelfth year, during the fourteenth of Azulon commemorative feast of the Cimmerians' victory over the Vanir War Chieftain Ernok the Slayer (and the apparent protection against the Vanir that the victory brought them), Conan was provoked to go into the forest by Brule who told him the place was haunted by Ernok's ghost. There, he stumbled upon two Vanir scouts, Gurneg and Naro. Conan lured Naro over frozen Elk Lake where the Vanir's foot fell through the glass, allowing Conan to steal his dagger and slew him. He then lured Gurneg into the lair of Dogar the Cave Bear and his mate, who devoured the Vanir. Returning to his village, his fellow villagers didn't believed him, until Conan unsheathed the Vanir dagger to threaten and mock Brule. The strongest and wildest boy of the village, Conan protected Laynnen, a sickly and "different" child, from which he heard magical songs and learned that to be gentle of spirit wouldn't make him less a man. He also shared his childhood with Tem, and with Gharn of Cella, with whom he grew to manhood, breaking hearts and emptying purses on the way. Conan saved Gharn from many "spear enforced" weddings, while Gharn saved Conan from a Pict, and both were involved in a bar room brawl. During rare times of peace, and on trading missions, he visited Venarium, the Aquilonian outpost in Cimmeria, manned by Aquilonian Army soldiers and their allies from Gunderland. There he met Tamera and his Gunderman lover Gaeric. ... Drogin trained and disciplined Conan into his fourteenth year. When Drogin finally went away to die, Conan followed him up to the Eiglophian Mountains (the border with Vanaheim and Aesgaard) and was torn apart as Drogin disappeared in the snowy wastes. Rite of passage On his fifteenth birthday, in mid-winter, he was sent into the Wooded Hills with only a sword and a bear-skin, as a rite of passage. He slew three wolves to steal their kill (a baby deer) and eat it, he slept under the snow under the cover of a fallen log. Rather than returning to his tribe as he could had, he decided to challenge himself by searching the high hills bordering his home, forbidden even to his tribe's warriors. There he met two Great White Bears and Ursla the bear-priestess, who brought him to her home, seduced him and mated with him, giving later birth to his first son, Conobar. Returning to his tribe where the elders had declared his dead, they refused to believe his tale until he showed them a brooch she had given to him. He was then greeted by his tribesmen, who vowed to take him south with them, to march on Venarium, an Aquilonian outpost. ... Battle of Venarium During the "Battle of Venarium", the Cimmerians attacked the camp of Venarium. During that battle, Jim O'Brien and Eleonor Rand, both present in Dagon's Cave in the 20th-century, somehow experienced the event from respectively Conan's and Tamera's perspectives. Conan allegedly received his baptism of blood there, and was the first to vault the stockade walls (or at least one of the first). ... Gunderman Burgun tried to duel Conan but was unable to reach him. He also encountered Tamera and Gaeric. As Gaeric charged him, intending to protect Tamera's retreat, Conan defeated him without drawing his sword, preventing himself from ending his opponent for some reason. He then pursued Tamera, trying (possibly from Jim O'Brien) to reassure her. Led into Dagon's cave, Conan/Jim was faced once again by Gaeric, while Tamera fled into the depths of the cave. Both Tamera and Gaeric were captured by the People of the Dark but were rescued by Conan, and the three ended up cooperating to survive the journey. Despite their efforts, Tamera and Gaeric seemingly perished. After the fell of Venarium, Conan became a hero of his tribe. He returned to his tribe, but later left south, without saying goodbye to Mala, his childhood love. Allegedly, it was the Lord of the Great Abyss Nuadens Argatlam of the Silver Hand, who brought Conan out of Cimmeria to crush evil in the world's west. A few inconsistencies exist in Conan's youth stories: * It is stated that Venarium was Conan's baptism of blood, 's recap}} 's recap}} 's recap}} although his first slaying occurred in his twelfth year, '' and killed at fourteenth. * ''Conan stated that he killed Gundermen invaders at fourteen years old. Adventurer From then, and for years, Conan assumed multiple occupations, including mercenary, '' treasure looter, thief, soldier'', '' bounty hunter, nomadic war chieftain, pirate captain, gladiator... Vanaheim, Aesgaard, Hyperborea Jarl's reavers Aesir party ... He joined a party of Aesir warriors as a mercenary, participating in raids against Vanaheim. ... He remained with that band for a few months. ... Beast-Men of Brutheim Becoming separated from his Aesir companions, while in Aesgaard, Conan was attacked by Gan-Torr, the Giant One, one of the Beast-Men, whom he slew. He was then captured by Moira (the human favorite of King Gha-Kree of Brutheim), Zha-Gorr and another of Gan-Torr's comrade of the Brutorian Guard. Brought to Brutheim as a slave, Conan defied his masters and was to be killed in the games. Awaking the slaves' Chief Thrall Kiord's desire for freedom, he caused the slaves' rebellion. All of the Beast-Men were either killed or fled the city. Conan crowned dead Kiord as the king of the former slaves. Captive of the Vanir Afterwards, trying to reach back Cimmeria, he was surrounded and captured by a Vanir war-party, and witnessed the Western Ocean for the first time. Njal's Aesir war-party He then joined a band of Aesgaard raiders who were harrying the borders of Hyperborea on a mission of rescue and revenge. ... Captive and fugitive of the Hyperboreans At about age seventeen, he was eventually captured by Hyperboreans. He eventually slew his Hyperborean overseer and managed to evade his trackers, but was trailed by a pack of starving wolves for two days. Near the border of Brythhunia, Conan was forced to go into a cave to evade the wolves, who curiously refused to enter it. Exploring the cave, he found glyphs carved in the stone, and finally stumbled into a large chamber, where he found the Thing in the Crypt, a giant skeleton. Conan took the great sword lying on the skeleton, but the thing awoke. Unable to kill something already dead, Conan destroyed the monster by throwing him in a fire. Exiting the cave, where the wolves had left. He then kept his way southward. That sword, whom Conan hypothesized could have used by King Kull himself to slay the Serpent-Men of Valusia in Atlantean days, strange if unmagical, was lost when Conan was captured by another group of Hyperboreans, not far from the borders of Brythunia. One of the Hyperborean, a blond, used to whip Conan. Conan killed a guard and once again escaped. He kept his chains, swearing to remove them only when he would have slain the blond savage. While still in Hyperborea, he met with the Grim Grey God, Borri himself, who informed Conan of the war with Brythunia, sumoned before Conan the Choosers of the Slains, and prophetized to Conan that soon he would witness the passings o kings, and of "more than kings". Brythunia Conan then departed and met with the Brythunian captain Dunlang who took him to his camp to join the Brythunians against the Hyperboreans. Conan was introduced to King Brian of Brythunia. Conan was also bitter that the King of Brythunia stayed in his tent for the battle while his men would fight for him. Kormlada, queen of Hyperborea and wife to King Tomar, and was the paramour of Malachi, commander of the Brythunian Cavalry. Malachi was offered by Tomar to hold his horsemen in the battlefield. Kormdala also intended to slay Tomar and instate Malachi as her puppet king. When, under Dunlang's orders, Conan came to Malachi during the battle to have his horsemen charge as the Hyperboreans were having the upper and, Malachi refused, and both Conan and Dunlang understood that they were betrayed. Dunlang instants later, causing Conan to enter a fury that turn the tide of the battle in the Brythunians' favor. This turn of events urged Tomar to find Brian, intending to slay him himself. Meanwhile, the battle ended, Conan silently pursued the panicking Malachi, abandoned by his horsemen, and slew him. Tomar managed to infiltrate Brian's camp, and the kings slew each other. Conan arrived instants later, and saw the Choosers of the Slain come to father the souls fallen warriors for the last time, fulfilling the prophecy of Borri as his last worshiper, Tomar had died. Less than a week later, ... ... Zamora, Aquiloria, and Nemedia Still about the age of seventeen ... Arriving in Arenjun, Conan heard a lot about the Elephant Tower. One night, at an inn of the Maul, he overheard a Kothian wench-stealer joke about the Elephant Tower, and asked him about its secret. As the assembly talked about the tower's defenses and the impossibility of infiltrating it, Conan hinted that anyone could, with the right amount of courage, causing the ire of the rogues present. They attacked him but a swirl of words dimmed the flame of the den's only candle, ultimately ending it. When the candle was relighted, Conan had killed the Kothian and fled. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... It was at that time that Aztrias told him about the Diadem of the Giant-Kings. ... Serpent War Shortly after his battle with the Man-Serpent Sschaaronn, Conan, still plagued by nightmares, was making his way through Nemedia. On his travels, Conan began hallucinating innocent passers-by as Serpent-Men before taking shelter in a cave, where he once again encountered a Man-Serpent. Mid-battle the Man-Serpent seemed to disperse into mist, and in its stead appeared a hero from the distant future of 1522, Dark Agnes. The Man-Serpent's mask began to act as a conduit for someone else from the future, James Allison, who set the Adventurer and the Fighter on a quest to defeat Set, the Stygian serpent god, by destroying key artifacts, the first of which, the Aventurine Stone, was to be found after defeating a pair of giant snakes in the Kharamun Desert. The pair's quest continued into Iranistan, whereupon they seized a Set-worshiping cult's caravan, the contents of which granted immortality to the serpent's followers. After burning the cart, Conan and Agnes traveled to Tezunar, Stygia in order to confront the cult head-on and find the next artifact, a bracelet and its twin, which existed in another time and place, and would have to be destroyed simultaneously by Allison's agents in both the Hyborian Age and 1584. The bracelet, unfortunately, was in the possession of high priestess Satyne and she had Conan bitten by a snake, whose venom transported him to another realm, in the vicinity of a fight between Set, and another god. Brief return to Cimmeria After the Serpent War, Conan attempted to steal from royal gold stores across Nemedia alongside two Hyrkanian brothers, but was captured by the inquisitor of Red Tree Hill and sentenced to death by hanging. Conan survived this hanging twice, once when his Cimmerian strength broke the branch of the Red Tree, and a second time when a bolt from the blue, possibly sent by Crom himself, killed the inquisitor. After these events, the people of Red Tree Hill began to worship the Cimmerian deity. Conan eventually made it back to Cimmeria, hoping to enchant his friends and grandmother with wonders from across Hyboria. However, Thoth-Amon, a wizard he had disrupted just prior to the Serpent War, had gotten there first, possessing the Wild Dogs of Cimmeria, as well as its people with a terrible plague. Conan was forced to destroy his many gifts in order to kill the Dog-Keeper and end the possession. Corinthia and Koth ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Bal-Sagoth, Hyrkania, Turan and Khitai Conan ended up on a Turanian galley as a passenger. On the Vilayet Sea, they were attacked by a ship of Pirates of the Iland Sea led by Fafnir. The crew was overwhelmed by the pirates, and Conan was knocked down by Fafnir. Awakening, Conan recognized Fafnir, who revealed he was a Vanir and offered him a place on his crew. Conan refused to serve a Vanirman. At that moment, the ship was caught in the White Mist and struck a hidden reef, forcing the crew to abandon ship. Fafnir fred Conan, but Conan saved him instants later from a shark, making them even. The rest of Fafni's crew was lost to the sea. They finally reached the Isle of the Gods, where Conan tried to have Fafnir fight him, in revenge to the Vanir's slaying many Cimmerian on Conan's day of birth. They started to fight but Fafnir soon refused to fight anymore, and convinced Conan to cease battle.At that moment, they witnessed a girl, Kyrie, fleeing Groth-Golka, last of the Lizard-Gods. Conan tried to break his neck in vain, but Fafnir did as well, killing the monster. ... ... At dawn, their raft was approached by a Turanian ship. They were taken in and told the tale of the Fall of Bal-Sagoth to Yezdigerd, prince of Turan who had been separated from his war-fleet in a storm. Yezdigerd then offered the two barbarians to either be thrown out of the ship or join him in the holy war against the eastern city-state of Makkalet. On the way, Conan revealed to Fafnir he had kept the emblem of kingship, making him king of Bal-Sagoth and somewhat fulfilling the prophecy of him becoming a king. Conan prefered to let the jewel slip into the ocean. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Mere days after signing onto the Turanian army special units as a mercenary, Conan's experience allowed him to quickly rise to the rank of Great Commander, although his tendency to appear as a 'sole survivor' in battles against the Stygian Army in the Great Red Waste did lead to some distrust from his fellow Great Commanders. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Back at raiding Vanaheim During a pause in the wars, four winters after Conan left Cimmeria, Conan returned to see Mala whom he thought could be his woman, but found his village ravaged by a Vanir raid and Mala abducted. Buying a Vanir fisherman his boat, he pursued the raiders into the Isle of Swords, where Mala was about to be forcibly wed to Thorfel the Fair. She committed suicide rather than marrying or becoming his slave, and Conan attacked the Vanir to avenge her. Helped by a party of Picts led by Brogar (came to retrieve an idol of Brule, the Spear-Slayer, stolen by other picts then by the Vanir), he slaughtered the Vanir, killed Thorfel and retrieved Mala's body. Conan became part of Aesir raiding troops in Wulfhere's band. The group was decimated by Hymdul, whom Conan killed. After encountering Atali, daughter of the Frost Giant Ymir, he killed her brothers and attempted to rape her, but was taken in a snow tempest, and retrieved by Niord and his group. In the last month of his twentieth year, Conan led a crew of pirates and raided the far Vanir Isles. One of his mission was to abduct the virgin daughter of Vanir King Hrothar, to be wed to Hog Island Vanir Chief Varax, son of Cularn. To ensure her virginity, Conan had to isolate her from his crew. Soon, the ship was caught into a storm (possibly caused by the sons of Crom) and drifted northwards. For thre days, Conan manned the ship into the icy storm.Eventually, they were attacked a Kraken, who first swallowed T'Liko. The Kraken was stated to be S'Rotha Meer, God of the Ice Sea by the superstitious pirates. The Kraken returnedand killed Villardo, causing the pirates to intend on sacrificing the virgin girl as her blood was pure. Conan's refusal caused all pirates to attack him, save for Scrod, who prevented Tellerac from slaying the girl. All mutineers were killed by Conan, and their bodies thrown to the sea for the Kraken to feed. As the princess revealed she was not a virgin at all, Conan stopped his mission, and simply set sail to the spice ports of the south with the princess and Scrod. ... The love of adventure soon drew him south again, to Brythunia. ... Back to Turan ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ''Conan would later state that he killed the Demon of Dark Valley. ... Crimson Company Conan arrived at Belverus, capital of Nemedia, during the springtime festival. He soon learned about the Crimson Company recruiting new recruits for mercenary work in ongoing wars. ... Yusef and Tara ... Conan, Tara and Yusef finally arrived in Messantiain the morning, but found out the brewing war between Argos and Stygia had been averted, and there was no demand for mercenaries.onan was displeased, as he refused to returning at being a thief, nor wasn't interest in piracy (Yusef had proposed him to find such work by asking the shady merchant Publio), preferring to remain a soldier. As the king guards escorted their captain in the street and brutally pushed those in the way, Conan beat up the guards. To avoid being recognized after that deed, Conan had Yusef and Tara change clothes. While the two stayed at the Black Boar Inn, Conan went to shop for armor, and was captured on the way back by corrup guards who sent him to Publio. Publio sent him to "the master's man", a cloaked individual, for five dinaros. The guards were then to deliver Conan to the buyer's ship, but Conan managed to escape, and battled the guards and the crew of the ship. Blinded in the fight, Conan was forced to flee, evaded the guards, and was invited by Momratha in her shack. She showed him visions of being the master on a ship, of being crowned, nailed to a cross, and of the beautiful women he would cross path with. She then showed him the present at the Black Boar Inn where his companions slayed a king's captain before fleeing, and rushed to help them. Arriving at the inn, he was recognized for having struck the captain and having been talked to the two youths. The next day, he was judged by Ephemero Portus, the "maiming judge". As Conan refused to reveal their hiding place, the judge found him in contempt of court and intended to throw him in a dungeon until he would agree to talk. Conan consequently started maiming and slaying the guards, and killed the judge that was reaching for his dagger. He stole the high constable of Messantia's horse and fled to the port, where he intended to evade by sea. He leaped from his horse to the ''Agus'', the soon-to-depart ship of Tito, who he forced depart immediately to evade the guardsmen. Tito and the Argus As they fled, Tito immediately proposed peace with Conan, who told him his story. Tito finally welcomed him aboard, having no love for the courts, and appreciating the value for a warrior aboard. The ship passed by the coast of Shem, Khemi in Stygia, and crossed the path of a serpent-prowned gondola with aboard beautiful, dusk" women calling out to the sailors, posing and posturing brazenly. As they arrived at the Kushite village with whom Tito was in trade, they found only bodies and ruins. Tito presumed that it was the work of the Shemite Bêlit, Queen of the Black Coast, and of her Black Corsairs. The next day, the Argus was taken in chase by Bêlit's ship, the Tigress, and finally boarded. Tito and his crew were all slain. Conan fought the Blacks Corsairs and was saved from death by Bêlit who ordered her men to stand down. She put him in combat with Odongo (who had slain Tito) to test him. Odongo defeated Odongo, and Bêlit took for her mate. Black Corsairs ... ... Kush ... Messantia ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Stygia ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Shem ... ... ... ... Zula then departed their company, followed by Yarunga, Lasanga and Ajonga, and a few other Black Corsairs. Bêlit asked Conan if he had wished to go too, as it had been three years since he had roamed the Hyborian lands, but Conan had no desire to leave for now. They then headed towards the Black Coast. Black Coast and Abombi Passing by the village of the Matubis, they found only ruins. In the next days, they witnessed same destruction on many villages, and even one without a single damage but totally empty of people, and finally arrived to the village of the faithful Watambi. ... ... ... ... ... ... Mutiny in the Silver Isles On a Stygian merchant ship the Tigress boarded, Conan stopped the captain from slaingy a snow-white skinned wench that was held captive, and appeared to be the only bounty on the ship. To the Black Corsairs, the girl was semingly seen as a demon. The ship returned to the Silver Isles with the girl, on Conan's suggestion as he had noticed that the girl's necklace contained gems that weren't native of Stygia and that she could lead them to more gems as such. When they arrived to the Silver Isles, the Black Corsairs were attacked by the Bird-Riders, commanded by Ghomli who had set himself as the new master of the Isles of Silver. As Ghomli stroke Bêlit, Conan engaged him, trigering a challenge with Conan as Bêlit's chosen to oppose the challenger Ghomli. Conan was beaten and appeared to be killed his vitals being checked both by N'yaga (who forced down Conan's throat an herb that gave him the semblance of death), and by Ghomli's witch-man Musa. Ghomli then inteded to marry Bêlit to assert his rule, and start an holy war by building a fleet and forced the whole world to pay him tribute. Awakening from his apparent death, he slew Sajulo and his brother, who came by Conan's grave to see if Conan hadn't any gems or coins on him when he was burried. He then came back to the village, tried to slew Ghomli. Conan slew Musa, trying to strick Ghomli but failing due to his recent poisons and antidotes consumption, and the Black Corsairs fled. The Frozen Land, Leng and the Mountains of Madness Ghomli soon pursued them aboard a Stygian ship captured some time before, both to destroy his ennemies and to get hold ofn the possible treasures of the Frozen Land. The Tigress went south, causing the snow-skinned girl to panic and scream the words "Naka-Ti" and "Tekeli-Li. Conan decided then to kall her "Tekeli-Li". Days passing by, Conan helped "Tekeli-Li" learn his language, and also dealt with Bêlit's jealousy. Days later, the Tigress finally came by Frozen Land. Setting foot on the continent to evade Ghomli, Conan, Bêlit and the Black Corsairs, guided by "Tekeli-Li", entered the country, towards Leng, and eventually witnessed the might of the Mountains of Madness. Descending into the underground kindgom of Tekeli-Li, they were captured by her people and sent to their city. There, they witnessed graven murals that told them of the star-headed elder race of Old Ones that had lived in the city. They were taken before the ruler of Leng, the daughter of "Tekeli", in fact named Ta-No. The queen sentenced all of the Corsairs to death but Ta-No pretended that Conan was her mate, saving him. As Bêlit cursed Conan, he and Ta-No went to her bedroom, where Ta-No informed Conan that his comrades were going to be sacrificed in a few moments only (he had thought to have time to prepare their escape). At the same moments, Conan spread chaos into the place where the sacrifice was going to happen, and Ghomli entered the scene, killing the queen. He also tried to slay Ta-No but Conan protected her. Fleeing the fighting, the Black Corairs found another graven mural describing the end of the "star-heads", killed by their servants, the Shoggoths. The Black Corsairs also found the searched-for jewels, but used them as distraction to charge them. At that moment, a Shoggoth revealed himself and decimated the black warriors, until Conan managed to cause a massive cave-in over the monster. Hours later, the survivors finally exited the mountain. Ghomli assaulted Conan, but Ta-No claimed the fight to avenge her mother. Ghomli pushed Ta-No to her death, but was himself hurled down the mountain by Conan. City of the Winged One Sailing north, Bêlit decided to go to the venomous stream known as the River Zarkheba, as the interrogation of a Stygian sailor, then her dreams had shown her giant towers there, which could contain treasure. The Tigress went up the Zarkheba. The ship was attacked by a gigantic serpent who took a one of the corsair before being repelled by Conan. Despite N'yaga's warnings, Bêlit decided to press on, and finally arrived into the ruins of the City of the Winged One, whom all on deck saw a glimpse. Bêlit had a four Corsairs pillage the Temple of the Old Ones, trigerring a trap that killed those. The altar indeed hid countless riches. While the corsairs were away, the winged ape went t the Tigress and destroyed their water supplies. Venturing into the jungle, Conan was put to sleep by the scent of the Black Lotus, which sent him into a revery revealing him the ancient times of the city, the degeneration of the winged race that inhabited it, until only one of the winged creatures remained. The creature later turned fifty warriors of prehistoric Stygia into hyeanas. WHen Conan awoke, he called for M'Gora and, confronted to his comrad's newfound madness, was forced to kill him. He then returned to the Tigress and found the Corsairs dead and Bêlit hanged to the yard-arm with one jewel she had found. Conan arranged Bêlit's body, then faced the hyrena-transformed corsair. Facing the Winged One, Conan was unable to have the upper hand, but was saved by an apparition who wounded the monster, allowing Conan to rise and slay it. Once the deed done, Conan returned to the coast with the Tigress, which he used as a funeral pyre for Bêlit, staring at the burning ship and the end of the Black Queen and of the three years and a half of his romance with her. Kush and the Black Kingdoms War-chief of the Bamula Mourning and travelling in the jungle, he was eventually attacked by the Bamulas during a night. He killed the war-chief of the Bamula but was captured. Yorubo intended to execute him, but Mulla stopped him, as he didn't had the authrity to decide so. Conan was consequently carried to their village. During the trip, Yorubo and Conan recognized each other as natural foes. At the village, Conan was tid for days (waiting for the next tribal council that would declare the new war-chief) to a poll, and witnessed the sacrifice of a Katumi captive to the Many-Legged One, a giant spider held in a pit. Conan was fated by Yorubo to serve as a sacrifice as well. Mulla considered Conan to be in his charge in the meantime, and decided to take him with him, but Yorubo intervened and finally lew his fellow tribesman. Conan broke free of his ties and challenged Yorubo in the name of th Bamulas' god Ekku for the war-chief's spear. Conan was given a spear, and the fight was set on a log over the Many-Legged One's pit. When Yorubo fell int the pit, his wife Felida jumped to rescue him, urging Conan to follow her, and slew the giant spider. As the Bamulas were cheering Conan and announcing him their war-chief, an infuriated Yorubo attacked Conan, who slew him. Felida consequently became Conan's mate. Announced war-chief, Conan took Felida and retreated to war-chief's hut, where he told Felida to slep, intending to talk to her in the morning. As Conan slept, Felida attempted to slay him, and couldn't carry on. Conan went on a series of tribal wars along the Black Coast, battling into destruction or submission many tribes during a few weeks. A dozen of those battles were short-lived. His rulership was contested by the witch-men of the tribe. Among the defeated tribes were the Kungado, who surrendered after Conan killed their chief. Conan acknowledged the allegiance of the Kungado, issued by the chief's son, but his decision to spare the defeated, opposing the ancestral way of the Bamulas, was contested by the Bamula Basotu. ... ... Conan was invited by Bajujh, king of the Bakalah, who wanted Conan to join him in an attack on Jihiji. Conan came with a party of Bamulas, and feasted with the Bakalah. After Bajujh was sent to sleep, COnan was shown to his guest hut, in which he was rejoined by Bajujh's Ophirean captive Livia of House of Chelkus. She told him her story, and offfered to become Conan's slave if he would kill Bajujh. Conan mocked her but revealed he expected Bajuhjto turn against him as soon as Jihiji would be looted, and so intended to kill him first, and she would be his when the time would come. Th next day, as the two war-chiefs held a final, ceremonial council, Conan made a sign to his Bamulas, and at once, they started slaughtering the Bakalah, Conan himself slaying Bajujh. Horrified by the massacre, Livia ran, and was taken in by a group of women from an ancient and strange race, who summoned an elder god, Livia being the sacrifice for it. Conan was told by his men of Livia's direction. He decided on his way that the bargain he had made with Livia was a foul one, andtimely arrived and forced the eldritch monster into retreat. He then offered Livia to take her to Stygian border, where he could send her home to Ophir. After a year and some, the Bamulas were afflicted with various downfalls: a drought, famine, lost battles with other tribes over control of water, outer villages burned to the grounds and whole clans slaughtered, and finally plague. Conan stated to the Bamulas that those deaths were due to weakness caused by drought and famine. Eventually, the high priest of Ajujo came to attribute those events to Conan and the anger of the gods towards him. The witch-man accused Conan from being the Bamulas' weakness. Angered, Conan slew the priest, but caused the Bamulas to turn on Conan, who fell an idol upon the shamans and warriors, and departed the village with only his sword and bow, and headed northwards, regreting to not have executed all the witch-dotors the day he took command of the Bamulas. Adventuring solo Eventually, he reached the limit of the forest, entered the open grasslands, and headed towards Kush, where he intended to find mercenary work. ... On his way to the Hyborian lands, Conan finally arrived in Kush, in the capital Meroê. ... ... ... In an attempt to put Bêlit's death behind him, Conan hunted down the man who funded her father, the Dread Pirate Atrahasis' death, Lord Pheidus. He succeeded in this task with the help of several escorts he had hired from On the Rocks in Tortage. No Road Home Travelling through the Aranza Desert of Zamora, Conan encountered thieves assailing a mysterious woman, the Scarlet Witch. The thieves made off with the witch's strange crystal and Conan traveled with her to a camp on the Illitese River to retrieve it, but they found the thieves already slain, and the crystal missing. Recognizing the sigil of the Night-God, Conan and the witch's travels continued onward to Shadizar, and as these travels continued, Conan dreamt of a demonic creature of Crom destroying a similar crystal and claiming its power for himself. The two reached the city just as the "Bastard Children of the Akah Ma'at" began a ritual to summon their new god, Ma'kannta. In the chaos of the ensuing battle, the witch laid hands upon the crystal, inadvertently summoning the goddess Nyx, and her children, to the fray. Much to Conan's confusion, two of the children changed forms, and he briefly faced off against the strange, sparking monster that took the place of one of them before being pointed towards Nyx herself as the true enemy. However, Nyx soon departed, leaving Oizys behind, who began to attack Conan with the ghost of Bêlit. Hercules, one of the other heroes, soon slew Oizys and Conan offered to travel with the heroes in order to slay Nyx once and for all. Unfortunately as Voyager transported the heroes both to the distant future and to the distant planet of Euphoria, Nyx claimed the final Night Shard, and the stars across the night sky began to fade. The heroes followed her back to Earth and, after the final battle was won in a strange house, Conan himself disappeared to the Savage Land. Adventures in the Heroic/Moden Age ... Shem Buryat ... ... ... ... Road to Akkharia Leaving Buryat with his Stygian comrade, Conan decided to head toward Akkharia, where he had heard from Tossa that King Sumuabi was in search of mercenaries. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Vonndhar (Earth-616)... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Akkharian army ... Back to Cimmeria ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Khoraja Conan then re-entered mercenary service for the western nations. He eventually became a captain under the command of Malthom, the Nemedian, though he was the most turbulent of his men. Their goup was hired by Yasmela, queen-regent of the little kngdom of Khoraja, to fight her battles. ... ... ... 's recap}} Kozaks Turan About 28 years old, Conan became the leader of the Kozaks. 's recap}} Under his leadership, they raided the frontier of Turan, and allied themselves with the Vilayet Pirates, and together roamed the coast of the Vilayet Sea, attacking the merchant ships of the ports of Turan and Hyrkania. At some point, Conan and the Kozaks participated in a hostage parley by Gort Ghori with Jehungir Agha, Lord of Khawarizm and his counselor Gaznavi, They came along with their Nemedian captive Octavia, whom Conan allegedly looked with desire, who had smiles for him (which she claimed was an order from Jehungir and Ghaznavi). As King Yezdiged of Turan urged Jehungir Agha to finally destroy Conan and the Kozaks, Jehungir Agha set a trap, evading this way the options of being cut off and destoyed in a chase in the steppes, or else having the Kozaks elude him and burn the city in his absence. He intended to use Octavia during a parlay between Turanians and Kozaks: He would sent a messenger to Conan under a flag of truce to claim Octavia had dissappeared and that Conan had kidnapped her, then a spy among the Kozaks to drop hint that Octavia had in fact scaped and was hiding on the island of Xapur. That would urge Conan to go alone to seek out the womn he desired. Weeks later, to avoid her fate, Octavia really escaped Jehunghir Agha's dungeon, but inadvertantly ended up on Xapur. Soon after her, Conan himself arrived on the island. Scouting the island, he came upon the city of Dagonia. ... Khosatral Khel defeated, and the city of Dagonia back to its state of ruins, Conan finally convinced Octavia with a kiss. Three months later, ... Yezdigerd eventually gathered a powerful army and broke the Kozaks during a day-long battle. Iranistan Conan and three hundred Free Companions, including Tubal, and Hattusas, escaped, and rode towards Iranistan. They got lost in the Ilbars in the middle of winter, but were saved by Balash and his tribe, the Kushafi. Balash prevented the Kushafi from massacring the Kozaki, and allowed them to winter in Kushaf. Conan and Balash became sworn friends. They eventually arrived to reaching the city of Anshan in rags and half-starved. There, they joined the service of one of Yezdigerd's greatest rivals, Kobad Shah, the king of Iranistan, who was an enemy of Balash, the Rebel. When Kobad ordered Conan to ride with his army and bring Balash back, dead or alive, Conan refused, thus earning his ire. Kobad Shah consequnetly called in Hakhamani, the Informer, and ordered him to murder Conan while making it look like an accident (to avoid a revolt or departure from the Kozaki). ... ... As the Ghouls overwhelmed them, thet fled Yanaidar, as far as the gates but were bound to remains behind those. As the survivors from all factions stopped to take a rest, Gotarza came to Conan proposing him to settle the matter by single combat. Gotarza also swore that he would tell Kobad of Conan's involvment in the end of the Cult of the Hidden Ones, which could maybe prov his innocence. As Conan was accepting the proposal, the royal messenger bursted to announce the death of Kobad Shah, who died from the poison on the Flame knife that stabbed him. His son King Arshak had removed all charges gainst Conan, urged him to return to service in Anshan, and urged Balash to resume his royal protection of the northern frontier, as Yezdigerd was again sending armies to subdue his neighbors. Conan refused, being sick and tired of the court's intrigues. He offered his Kozaki to return to Anshan or ride with him. The worried Hyrkanians, without families, city, or leaders, were offered by Conan to ride with him, or to remain with Balash, if he agreed to have them. As he realized Nanaia was still in the tower, she revealed herself, having disguised as a Zuagir. Conan, bringing Nanaia with him, rallied the men to return to Kushaf, intending to ride north the next day. ... ... Khauran ... ... Zuagirs At about 30, Conan joined the Zuagirs. 's recap}} 's recap}} 's recap}} 's recap}} 's recap}} At 31, 's recap}} after remaining with them for a year or two, the Zuagirs attacked a religious caravan and looted the idol of the Cat-Goddess. Influenced by the idol, Conan drove the Zuagirs into raids with heavy casualties, until Fazal deposed him and took his place, stealing the idol in the process. Driven by the idol, Fazal attacked a city, with terrible losses. Conan was able to kill him, hurled the idol away in the desert, ... ... far to the south, along the northeastern border of Stygia, near Zamboula. Gladiator in Aquilonia At 32 years old, Conan was a gladiator in the arenas of Aquilonia. In Shamar, along with his paramour and fellow northlands-born she-warrior Jalla, he served among the fighters of the master of combats Ochus in fake to-death combats, dressing as the likes of Picts or wildmen from the Hyperborean Moors to entertained furtherly the audience. Ochus valued Conan's skills. Lady Antiva Brosus of the House of Aquim came to desire Conan. As Conan rejected her advances, she threatened Ochus and had him set the other gladiators to truly kill Conan in the next fight. Dressed as K'Thagha, Lord of the Undead, Conan was revealed the terms of that fight, and slaughtered his opponents, helped by Jalla. As Jalla was killed, Conan climbed from the arena and slayed Antiva. The audience applaused the spectacle, and Conan was let to live. Conan rode for two weeks to the lands o the nortyh to gave a proper funeral to Jalla, on a pyre, then departed in the steppe. Bandit in Turanian desert Conan established himself as the leader a small and highly efficient gang of mercenaries turned outlaw, and harried the desert outpost of the Turanian empire. At about age 32 or 33, he left his companions and went southeast, into Vendhya. Entering Vendhya, Conan fell into the belly of the Leviagod, and was forced to fight his way through illusions of some of his greatest enemies. Just prior to destroying the Leviagod's heart, Conan faced one last illusion, although he did not recognize it, as it was a manifestation of the god who would one day slay him, Razazel, Arch-Demon of the Elder Night. Afghuli chief ... At perhaps 34, Conan was the chief of Afghuli tribesmen and outlaws living in the foothills of the Himelias, and caused serious annoyance to both Vendhyans and Yezdigerd's frontier-breaking Turanians as part of Turan's policy of expansion on the southeastern frontier. ... ... ... At 35 years old, Conan wondered about his aging. ... ... Buccaneer Hired by a Messantian collector to retrieve a Yimshan Idol, Conan found himself aboard a Ship of the Dead, when invading Black Corsairs' blood was spilled upon the idol. After several weeks of fending off 'unnaturally' mutated beasts in the Southern Sea, Conan boarded an unnamed pirate crew's boat, quickly establishing himself as their new captain and destroying the accursed Ship of the Dead. For several years, 's recap}} 's recap}} 's recap}} he was one of the fierce Barachan pirate. At about 37, he joined their rival, the Zingaran buccaneers. Free Companions ... ... Some time after the adventure in Xuchotl, Conan lost Valeria. Possibly a little over 38 ar the time, after hearing about the fabulous Teeth of Gwhlur jewels hidden somewhere in the Black Kingdom of Keshan, he signed up as a trainer of Keshan's armies. After that adventure, Conan wandedered to Punt (though that tale hasn't been recorded so far). From Punt, he went to the trade-centers of Zembabwei. He then returned northward, into Turan and the Hyborian realms, using various caravans. Finally he went on another trip home to Cimmeria. Pictish Wars After that Cimmerian trip, Conan, nearing 40 years old, made the (fateful) choice of joining the as a frontier scout in Conajohara, on the Aquilonian border, during the Pictish Wars. ... ... As a scout, Conan was killing Picts as retribution for the deaths of 16 Aquilonian soldiers, as well as one dog, as part of the destruction of Fort Tuscelan a month prior, when he was attacked by a den of Ghost Snakes. Nursed back to health by the shaman of a local Pictish tribe, Conan briefly joined the Picts, and defended their village from the den, ultimately killing the King Snake before returning to Velitrium, having slain his first king. ... Thanks to his deeds, Conan's reputation preceded him, and he rose to the rank of general. At that position, he defeated the Picts at the Battle of Velitrium. Aquilonia conquest ... ... ... ... ... An alternate tale of Conan's rise to power in Aquilonia exists. King Conan of Aquilonia ... Mere months after claiming the Aquilonian throne, King Conan, unable to deal with the peace he had brought to the empire, fell ill, only returning to health after enacting a war on crime in Tarantia as a masked vigilante, alongside a Kushite lion. ... In the tenth years of his reign, Conan led his army against Minas-H'Rath, the tower of the Brotherood of the Spider who plotted against him in his own home, sending assassins in the royal bedroom. Conan intended to take down the inner circle, and with it the whole Brotherhood. At the same moment, the priests were preparing the summoning of their god B'eethra. ... After Zenobia gave birth to their third child, a daughter, Radegund, she fell seriously ill. During the many months of recovery, Conan spent as much as his duties enabled him, and neglected his twelve years old son Conn. As Zenobia recovered, Conan went on a few weeks of camping and hunting to renew the his closeness to Conn. ... Conan witnessed Pohiola burning to nothing, then returned to Tarantia. In his efforts to secure the vacant throne of Zingara for himself, Pantho, Duke of Guarralid, conquered the western reaches of Argos, then sent his armies into Poitain, possibly to secure his rear before attacking Kordava. Conan reacted by assaulting Pantho's armies, and killed Pantho in pursuit. In order to set a puppet leader over the throne to put an end to the dynastic unrest, he drove his armies deeper into Zingara. He also believed, knowing Pantho of old, that his crazy tentative was possibly influenced by sorcery. As night fell, Conan was joined by the Ligurean Diviatix, chief priest of Pictland, who came from the great grove of Nuadwyoddon to hand Conan, on the orders of the Lord of the Great Abyss Nuadens Argatlam of the Silver Hand (allegedly responsible for bringing Conan out of Cimmeria to crush evil in the world's west) a small stone tablet. ... ... ... Soon after, Zenobia died bearing their fourth child. The Death of Conan After a war with the forces of Turan on the eastern border, King Conan encountered two strange children collecting the bodies of the dead. These children were the children of the Crimson Witch, a foe Conan had slain years earlier. Revealed to be somehow not dead, the Witch and her children brought Conan back to the Tower of Razazel and began to drain his blood in order to facilitate Razazel's return. The weakened King called out for Zenobia before the tower began to collapse with Razazel's arrival. The weakened king took this opportunity to once more kill the Crimson Witch, before Conan himself died, crushed by the rubble of Razazel's arrival. Awaking back in Cimmeria once more a little boy, Conan began to question his reality as he could still recall his life and kingship. Possessed by a strange urge to climb Mount Crom, the young boy died time and time again, until he grew to his former age. Demanding answers, Conan found himself in the presence of Crom himself and learnt of his own demise. Angered at Crom's refusal to take action against Razazel's coming Red Age, Conan fought his god and was 'cursed' to die an old man's death, returning to life in the Tower of Razazel. Abdication A few / , Part I: Red Shadows and Black Kraken!}} or several years later after Zenobia's death, well past his sixth decades, Conan grew bored with his rule and remembered his adventuring days.Conan abdicated in favor of his son Conn and went on to the Western Ocean, to the western mainland of Mayapan, perhaps his last travel. ... / , Part I: Red Shadows and Black Kraken!}} Travel westwards Antillia and Ptahuacan Three days out from the Barachan Isles, the Red Lion were attacked by a black Kraken. Two sailors were killed by the Kraken, but Conan battled the monster underwater and blinded it, allowing him and his crew to flee. / , Part I: Red Shadows and Black Kraken!}} Later, the Red Lion crossed path with a green dragon-prowned ship with black sails, and with a Black Kraken painted on her bow, the emblem of the old Witch Kings of Atlantis. Unable to see any sailors on the ship that flew away, Conan had his crew pursue it. As the mysterious ship gave up the chase but no one showed up on the deck, Conan ordered a volley of arrows then, facing no response, a second volley of flaming arrows by Yakov and his men. A sorcere eventually appeared. Using illusions, summoning the Red Shadows, deflecting arrows with hand gestures, the sorcerer finally armored up and multiplied to repel the boarding. As Conan slew the real wizard, the copies vanished. Conan, Goram Singh and a few men searched the ship. Conan witnessed the ghost of the sorcerer trying to flee with an Orichalcum casket. The ghost fell overboard, but Conan was forced to flee as the ship's hold was empty and the deck was going awash. Unlocking the casket, Conan and Sigurd found a map describing Pictland, and west of it, the seven isles of Antillia, and another continent westwards of those. Though not believing the legends of gold-bricked walls and silver-paved streets, Conan decided to set sail towards the isles. As some sailors started to rebel against Conan's quest, fearing that the edge of the world was a pool of sunset fire, Conan reaffirmed his authority both by mentioning the treasures ahead of them, andby threatening those who would dissent. Eventually, the Red Lion approached the isles, but were attacked by a Dragon-Ship, whom the crew initially believed to be a dragon. They destroyed the first dragon-ship but another one attacked them from the other side and boarded the Red Lion. As the figt was lost, Conan fled, taking a helmet from an assaillant he slew, which allowe him to breath underwater. The rest of the crew was captured. At night, Conan infiltrated the Antillian city, Ptahuacan, and went into a quarter where Catlaxoc (among other inviting ladies) offered him super, cover and bed with their company. He spent a few days at Catlaxoc, who told him about the legend of "the River of Night", a terrible ocean stream going forever toward the place of the sun's setting. Finally rested, Conan left Catlaxoc's house to explore the city. There, he followed a large cloaked figure, hypothesizing about him being a priest or a warlock. He stuck him down and stole his cloak, using it to walk in plain sight. Witnessing a thief, Itzra, and had him take him to Metemphoc, the King of thieves and leader of the Thief-Brotherhood of Ptahuacan. Explaining him his quest, Metemphoc had Conan go through a test, involving a fight with an mechanically-animated idol above a river of lava. As Conan passed the test, Metemphoc welcomed Conan into the Thief-Brotherhood of Ptahuacan and accepted to help him. During his stay, Conan was told by Metemphoc of the origin of Antillia, founded by priests of Xotli and their slaves that came from sunking Atlantis on flying ships powered by the mysterious force known as the Vril (which secret was lost, causing the creation of the dragon-sips, non-flying copies the original ships). The pAtlanteans landed on that land, and subdued its brown skinned natives, then ruled over the people by telling them it was the only land above water. Metemphoc also told him about the vast continent of Mayapan and of the barbarous states founded by renegades from Atlantis and Antillia. He called him Kukulcan, though Conan ignored if it was a title, or a corruption of "Conan of Cimmeria". A few days later, Conan grew impatient of Metemphoc fulfilling his promise to find out whether Sigurd and his men were still alive. Metemphoc revealed that they were still alive, held in a dungeon below the Anteroom of the Gods, a citadel on the edge of the Square of the Great Pyramid. ... Xotli appeared at the top of the Pyramid, mentally freezing Conan with his tentacles of mental force penetrating. Conan heared again the voice of Epimetreus, who instructed him to crush the talisman he had given him, thus summoning Mitra, Lord of Light, who battled Xotli, allowing Sigurd and a crewman to rescue Conan. The struggle caused the Cavern of Dragons to collapse, causing the dead of hundreds of Antillian soldiers. The goldly battle escalated, with catastrophic effects on the city caused by Xotli's lashing out his tentacles as it was defeated by Mitra. As the city was in ruins, Metemphoc had his people search the houses to slay all priests of Xotli and soldiers, and establishing himself as the new ruler. Conan decided to flee, presuming that Metemphoc would turn on them, especially on himself, as Conan had been a king himself. Conan then decided to set sail to Mayapan, thinking of what Metemphoc told him about barbarian states there, and the fact he caled him "Kukulcan", Conan hypothesized that the natives from Mayapan never seen bearded men with weapons of steel and class, and it would be possible to carve a new empire there. Na'at and Zothique On the way, Sigurd informed Conan that sailors encouraged by Yakov the head archer and Milo, the Messantian, were growing fearful and discontent of the quest. A moment later, Yakov came to Conan to plead for a return to Argos (and sailing to Antillia for supplies to complete the trip). Conan rejected the demand, and Yakov shot an arrow at him. Thanks to those loyal to Conan, including Yasunga who prevented Milo from attacking Conan in the back, the mutiny was halted before it began and the mutineers renewed loyalty just as the ship approached a storm. During the storm, Yasunga saved a young sailor from being thrown overboard, but fell himself in his place. Conan was about to go and rescue him but was stopped by Sigurd who reminded Conan of his duties of captain. When the storm ended after two days, there was still no land visible, and no wind to go further, yet the ship advanced, as they had stopped on the the of "the River of Night", the ocean stream of Antillian legend that went forever toward the sunset. Conan ordered his men to row, to reach faster wherever they were led to go by the stream. Tiring out, they waited for two days, before witnessing a strange vessel with funeral purple sails. Conan thought to had seen something, such as human heads bobbing along behind the galley, but told only Sigurg, whom he asked to not say anything to the other sailors. Hours later, they reached the island of Na'at but their ship was thrown upon the reefs. Conan survived, saved by the walking dead Dalili and was "welcomed" by Vacharn and his sons Wokal and Uldulla, all necromancers, who had sent Dalili to sent save the Cimmerian, for him to serve as a blood sacrifice for his demon-familiar Esrit. As the necromancers resurrected Conan's drowned companions from the sea, Conan enraged and tried to slay Vacharn, but was forced to settle down though magic. Conan was brought to Vacharn's house, where he was shown his coming fate at the hands of Esrit, with the example of Sigurd, the only survivor of Conan's crew, whose blood was sucked by the demon. Conan lived with the necromancers during the time until the next full moon, date of his sacrifice to Esrit. The day before the full moon, the brothers, wanting to finally take their father's proposed Conan to ally with them in order to slay Vacharn and finally inherit his wealth and magical supremacy. In exchange, they offered him a ship to sail against the River of Night and reach Zothique. They also told of him that Dalili was their mother. The two brothers equiped themselves with scimitars with lethal runes and inscribed with death-spells, and gave one to Conan as well. Attacking Vacharn as he was lost in his magical mirror, Conan missed his attacks and was swiflty cut by Vacharn's scimitar, who paralyzed Conan. Wokal managed to almost decapitate Vacharn, and the brothers slashed his body, while himself managed to wound Wokal, who was then attacked by Esrit, who sucked his blood to death. Meanwhile, Uldulla severed the last flesh holding Vacharn to his body, but his decapitated body killed Uldulla. Conan stood up and pierced the two bodies, killing Vacharn, while Uldulla was already dead. After Esrit was killed, Conan gathered the undead servants, including Dalili, and had them build a pyre to destroy the necromancers' bodies. Before he ordered Dalili to enter the fire, Conan witnessed a tear in her eyes, as her husband's and sons' bodies were burned. Conan then gathered the undead servants, including Dalili, and had them build a pyre to destroy the necromancers' bodies. Before he ordered Dalili to enter the fire, Conan witnessed a tear in her eyes, as her husband's and sons' bodies were burned. He then ordered Sigurd and Yasunga to step in the pyre as well. He kept the other servants to serve as his new crew. Leaving Na'at using one of the necromancer's galleys, Conan wondered if he would some day be known to the people of the realm he was heading towards as "Conan of Zothique". Nothing has been revealed so far of his adventures, if any, in Zothique. It should be noted that the necromancers of Na'at stated that Mayapan was the name of Zothique used by the people dwelling there, '' though the two places have been described as distinct in other accounts. Mayapan It is said that Conan did visit Mayapan. The Nemedian Chronicles offered little information on the days after his voyage to Mayapan. Death The Nemedian Chronicles also did not mentioned his death. Possible deaths In Valusia, circa 18,500 BC, Kull and his soldiers witnessed an inscription of the story of a mighty warrior, whose totem was the lion, defending his homeland from invaders. The warrior was depicted slaying a king and stealing his crown to rule a mighty land from a throne in a wondrous city, until something slew the king and his followers, and ruled a barren wasteland. Kull rejected it as being his history, noting that his totem was the tiger and not the lion, and that he did not came from a "land of mountains and ice". ''The "Mighty Warrior" could be Conan, although, the end of the warrior, killed while being a king, doesn't fit with the last known adventures of Conan (see notes). ... * ... * ... * ... ... Legacy Conan's family Conn ruled after his father, as King Conan II of Aquilonia. Nemedian Chronicles The adventures of Conan were recounted in the Nemedian Chronicles, presumably written in the Nemedian Academy of Belverus, capital of Nemedia, where the young scribe Nicos Iristides was tasked in recording the exploits of Conan and notably compiled at least part of his encounters with Wraarl the Devourer of Souls (Nicos helped Conan against the Devourer of Souls in a one of their encounters). Modern Age ... ... Conan's adventures were published into Marvel Comics group' comics, adapted into movies, such as "Conan the Barbarian", and became part of pop culture. Bruce Banner tried to use those adventures as a role-model for his son, the barbarian hulked-out Skaar. Notations References Information Gaps Category:Expanded History